Eds in dreamland
by Demonic lil Angel
Summary: A crossover between Kirby and Ed Edd n Eddy. Three girls and Three boys have been sucked into Kirby in dreamland, and now have to find their way back, but how are they going to do that, and save everyone from the nightmare trying to get in their world?
1. Sucked into Dreamland

I got like, really bored and Kirby just kept popping into my head. So I caved and made this story. Hope you all like it.

* * *

The mailman came and went, bringing packages and letters here and there until he stopped at the mailbox of Alex, Alice, and Alyssa. In the window, a pair of chocolate brown eyes were eagerly waiting for the package to go into the mailbox. Alyssa had ordered something online, a rare fangirl item that she was just dying to have. The mailman drove away, and she bolted out the door and opened the mailbox. There it was, a package for her!

She squealed like an obsessed fangirl and ripped off the wrapping. It was as beautiful as she had seen online. A limited edition Kirby plush, if you squeeze it's hand, it says 'poyo!' and if you squeeze it's stomach, it becomes a small vaccuum. It was absolutely precious! Alyssa skipped around the lawn, obviously happy about her purchase. Neighbors stared, but she didn't care. Alex and Alice were watching from the inside, if this was an anime, they would have sweatdrops on the sides of their heads.

Alex wore her death note t shirt and shorts, blonde hair in a pony tail. While Alice had on a black long sleeve with skinny jeans, her black hair left as it is. Alyssa ran around and around in her black sweatshirt and jeans, brown hair flying around in the wind.

After a full ten minutes of skipping around, she ran inside to show Alex and Alice. "Guys! Check it out!" Alyssa showed them the Kirby and they thought it was totally adorable.

"Wow, I can see why you were so happy earlier, this little guy rocks!" Alex said, vaccuuming a cookie off the table. Alice held it then and squeezed it's hand. It shouted a cute little 'poyo!'. All three girls awwwwed at this.

The door banged open, and the Eds made their entrance. The door was busted again for the ninth time this year. "Sorry about the door ladies!" Double D said, Ed putting it back into place. Eddy came up to Alice and poked at the Kirby she was holding.

"What the hell is this thing?" He asked. All three girls gasped.

"It's Kirby!" Alex stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Still not understanding here."

"Kirby is a little pink puff ball warrior that can fly on stars, and-" She hugged it and Kirby began to suck in air. " swallow his enemies whole." She let go of the Kirby, but it wouldn't stop sucking in.

"Hey Alyssa? Is it supposed to keep sucking like that?" Double D asked, he poked the doll and then the doll sucked even more, it's mouth getting wider. The sucking began to get stronger. A chair flew into the dolls mouth and is was gone in an instant.

"Holy shit!" Eddy yelled. Double D lost his footing and grip, he flew into the gaping mouth of the doll.

"DOUBLE D!" Alyssa screamed, and dove after him. Alex and Alice tried to grab her, but it was too late. The sucking got stronger still, and they could hear dark laughter coming from somewhere.

Alice's fingers slipped and she went into the mouth screaming. "ALICE!" The remaining three yelled after her. Ed and Alex nodded to one another and grabbed Eddy. He struggled in their grasp, but couldn't break loose as they both jumped in feet first into the mouth. The Kirby then instantly closed up. The dark laughter faded and the Kirby plush disappeared.

Alyssa's POV

It was dark, like the first time I came to the cul-de-sac. There was no one else around me until I heard some dark laughter, the same one that I heard at home. "Who are you?" I yelled into the darkness. More laughter, and a large dark hand grabbed me by the waist. Struggling, I saw purplish junk coming out of the hand and onto my body. It nulled my senses until I bit the hand holding me. The owner of the hand screeched and I heard some other cries, the cries of my friends.

Diving down into the black abyss, I welcomed the incoming warmth on my skin as a small light in the distance got bigger... and bigger...

"AGH!" I sat up and screamed. "Ugh... my head." I groaned, rubbing my tired eyes with my sweatshirt sleeve. "Note to self, no more peanut butter before bed." I mumbled. Feeling beneath me, instead of matress, there was soft grass. My brown eyes shot open as I took in my surroundings. I was in a large grassy field, trees in the more far out reigons. Wildflowers bloomed and I heard some groaning out in the distance.

"Alice? Double D? Ed? Guys?" I yelled.

"Alyssa! Where are you?" I heard Double D yell from the patch of tall grass behind me. I crawled over to it, weird, my clothes feel heavier than I remember.

"Over here! Just follow my voice!" I yelled. The tall grass rustled and something red caught my eye. I brushed the grass aside and my mouth fell hard to the ground. In front of me was the cutest little puffball I had ever had the chance of seeing. It was a red kirby, with big dark green eyes and for some reason wearing Double D's hat. It blinked at me, signalling that it was alive.

"ALYSSA?" It said in Double D's voice, shocked for some reason. I blinked.

"DOUBLE D?" I said surprised, and picked up the kirby. It's skin was softer than I had ever imagined. "You... you're so cute!" I hugged him tightly.

"Can't... breathe..." He said. I loosened my grip on him.

"But how'd you get so adorable?" Double D then looked at his stubby hands and his eyes widened. He felt underneath his hat, his hair was still there.

"I don't know, but you should also look at yourself." He said. Then we heard a loud scream. It sounded like Alice. Dragging myself and Double D now walking next to me. We found Alice sitting by a stream, gaping at her reflection. I couldn't see her face, it was hidden by her long black hair. Her clothes were looser and seemed too big on her.

"Alice?" We both asked. She looked at us with wide eyes, and my eyes were wide as well. She was a chibi girl now! I also looked into the water and saw myself as a chibi.

"Alyssa? Double D?" She asked.

"Alice, you're a..." I started.

"KIRBY!" We all heard Alex scream. She came to us running, holding a green kirby with dark brown eyes, orange shaggy hair, and a unibrow. "Guys! Look! Ed's a cute little kirby!" She said, holding out Ed. He was grinning from all the attention he was getting.

"He's not the only one." I said, and pointed to Double D. Alex's mouth went agape.

"Why do you guys look like chibis?" She asked.

"You look like one too you know." Alice said.

"Guys? Where are you?" We all heard Eddy yell from the tall grass. I saw three hairs sticking out from it.

"Eddy! Thank goodness, I was wondering where you were!" Double D said. Alice walked through the brush and picked up the thing with three hairs.

"H-Hey! Put me down!" It yelled, struggling. Alice walked out and put it down. It was a yellow kirby with orange feet, the three hairs sticking up and dark green eyes. "Guys?" Then he looked at himself in the water. "WHAT THE HELL?" He screamed.

"I know, something weird is going on." Double D said. Alex picked Ed up and placed him on her head, where he settled himself, inhaling her sweet scent.

Far away, at Holy Nightmare

Two pairs of eyes were watching the group, darkness in the room. "Seems that our guests have arrived on time. Should we give them a proper greeting?" The man with thick glasses asked, the second figure nodded a yes and the man with glasses pressed a button.

Back with our little group

Eddy and Alice walked together, Ed fell asleep in Alex's arms and Double D walked with Alyssa. "Poor guy, must be exhausted." Alex said, kissing Ed on the head. He stirred a bit. Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Double D, I want to try something out." Alyssa said.

"Um, okay, what is i-" Alyssa picked him up and squeezed him, that move made him inhale and he sucked up a nearby waddle dee.

"Woah! That was awesome!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah, how'd you do that?" Eddy asked, wondering if he could do the same. Double D was put down, he could kind of taste the waddle dee. Not bad.

"Oh dear, that was so unsanitary! I could get some sort of disease or worse!" He panicked. Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"I think all you really do is just inhale." She said. Eddy nodded and tried to inhale, he swallowed some medium sized boulders. "Wow, already got it?" The ground shook a bit, waking Ed.

"What was that?" Alex asked, holding Ed tightly.

"I don't know, but let's try to get away from it." Alice said, and they began to walk down the field towards the large castle in the distance. The ground shook even more, making everyone feel a bit uncomfortable until- **BOOOOM!**

A big club narrowly missed hitting Double D and Alyssa, a shadow loomed over them. They all turned to see a big beetle with a club and sword in its hands. Alyssa tried to move faster, but her large and baggy clothing prevented that. Ed ran up to the big beetle. "GIANT MUTANT BUG!" He screamed, then inhaled. The bug was too large to inhale, but it lost it's grip on the sword and Ed swallowed it. Ed's small body then flashed and now he wore a green cap with a yello ball on the end, and he had a sword in his stubby little hand.

"Sword kirby!" Alyssa said, remembering every transformation Kirby has. Ed glared at the giant bug, and it glared at him right back. The bug got another sword from nowhere. Everyone gaped and eyes went wide when Ed started to leap in the air and have an intense sword battle with the bug. Alex ran right behind the thing and tripped it just as Ed was coming in for the final blow, piercoing the beat deep into where it's heart was supposed to be. It shreiked in pain and exploded.

Ed, now back to normal, landed in Alice's arms. She put him down and Eddy and Double D started to ask him questions like 'how did you do that?' or 'are you okay?' or 'do you think we'll get money like this?' The girls were having their own little conversation.

"Do you really think we're in dreamland?" Alice asked. Alex nodded.

"Well, I guess we're going to first have to find new clothes before searching for a way home then." Alyssa said, holding the extra space in her clothing with a fist. Alex pointed to the castle.

"Let's go there then."

"But, the king is-"

"KING?" Eddy interruppted. They all looked down at him to see dollar signs flashing in his eyes. They all sweatdropped amd sighed. "If there's a king, then theres... MONEY! LETS GO!" They all sighed except for Ed and Eddy.

"Castle it is then." Alyssa said, then they all walked off. This would be the beginning of one of the weirdest adventures yet for our characters.


	2. Hoshii no Eds

What is your fave kirby transformation? :D

* * *

The walk out of the grassy fields were bearable for the girls, but walking through the rocky plains were horrible, their clothes kept catching onto rocks and cracks in the ground. Alyssa had to shed her pants, because by now they were all holey. Thank god that her sweatshirt went to just above her knees. Alice had tied the sleeves of her shirt around her neck and shed off her pants and shoes. Now it looked more like a short dress. Alex just had on a really baggy shirt."So do you think we'll be able to find some answers at the castle?" Double D asked, still not used to the concept of only having a sphere for a body and he tripped on a rock, rolling into Eddy up ahead. "Sorry..." He said, flinching as Eddy hit him on the head.

"Well, that castle had better have some cash, because that's the only reason I'm going!" Eddy stated. Everyone but Ed rolled their eyes at this.

"It memory serves me right, the king is a fat, greedy pig who likes to torment everyone." Alyssa said, scratching her chin in thought. Alice and Alex snickered.

"Does that mean we've got a king here as well?" Alex asked, picking up Eddy by his hairs.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" He yelled. A waddle doo then walked nearby, a spear in hand and he wore a sash with an orange circle on it that had a white outline of a bunny head in it. It's big eye noticed them, and it ran off. Double D was wondering why though.

"Hey Alice." Alex said, Ed now walking next to her. Alice turned around a bit and began to walk backwards.

"Hm?"

"Have you even touched Eddy once since he became a kirby?" She asked. Alice shrugged and lifted an eyebrow, wondering what she was going at. "Well, their skin is like, mega soft. Softer than my pillow!" She said. Alyssa and Double D overheard their conversation and looked at each other, then at Alex and Ed, who were hugging. Alice looked at Eddy, then looked at the road ahead.

"Eddy! Look out!" Alice said, seeing a fireball in the distance coming at Eddy. Leaping, Alice grabbed Eddy and narrowly missed getting incinerated by a big fireball. Looking up, everyone saw a giant octopus spitting fireballs at them. Alex and Double D were running for their lives, trying not to get hit. Thinking quickly, Alyssa kicked Eddy into a incoming fireball. Eddy was screaming and praying that all of this was just a bad dream.

"INHALE IT!" He heard someone yell. Opening his mouth, he allowed himself to suck in the flaming ball. It landed in his mouth, and swallowed. A large flash hit everyones eyes before they saw Eddy's transformation. He had a crown on and his body was more of a reddish yellow. Flames portruded out of the top of his head.

"Woah." Eddy said, landing to the ground and taking in his own appearance. The octopus loomed over them all, preparing to strike with another fireball. Eddy opened his mouth and breathed out this time. A whole mass of fire came out of his mouth. He was breathing fire! The flames that came out were yellow and red flames came out of the beast.

Seeing as it had more than one opponent, the octopus started to spew tiny octopuses and they attacked. When they hit the ground, they exploded like little bombs. Double D ran about until it was too late and he had to suck in one. The tiny one was incoming fast, so he sucked it in, swallowed it, and felt something explode in his tummy. A flash and Double D looked like Eddy, except his appearance was a darker red.

"Man, I wish I had my knives with me..." Alyssa grumbled, dodging a giant tentacle that tried to crush her.

"Sock head! Help me burn up this thing!" Eddy yelled. Double D reluctantly agreed. Alice and Alyssa grabbed them both, nodded to each other, and threw them as high as they could above the giant octopus. Eddy let loose all his flames on that thing, and Double D had to take a few breaths before breathing more flames. Soon enough, both Eds were out of flames and back to normal, with the octopus monster in ashes.

Alex kicked the ashes with her foot, but then they were carried of by the wind. "What the hell was that?" Eddy asked. Alex just shrugged and they continued their journey to the castle. Unaware that at that very moment, someone was spying on them from the castle with a spyglass.

Castle

"Your majesty! Take a look at this! Just like waddle doo said, there's some intruders in the kingdom." The old snail, Escargon said.

"Lemme see!" King Dedede, a fat penguin wearing his usual red robes and such snatched the spyglass and zoomed in on what Escargon was looking at. Three unusual creatures wearing large clothing, he couldn't properly see all the details because of the distance, and little yellow, green, and red blobs were with them. Weird... if you looked a little closer, he could have sworn those were...

"KIRBYS!" Dedede yelled, panicking. He threw the spyglass and ran inside. Escargon caught it and rushed in after his majesty.

"What are we going to do? There's already enough trouble with one kirby running rampant around here!" The snail worried. Dedede just laughed and plopped into his chair.

"We'll just give them a nice welcome then!" He said, and pressed a button to activate his demon beast machine.

Outside 

Double D rested in Alyssa's arms, exhausted from using so much breath on that monster. His heart was also pounding. Eddy seemed fine, he kept bragging on and on about how many monsters he could beat to Alice. The black haired girl just giggled listening to him. Soon enough, they came to a small village just outside of the castle. The six walked through the streets, ignoring the looks and whispers the citizens were giving.

"What's their problem?" Alex asked.

"They are probably unfamiliar with visitors from other places." Double D pointed out. A flyer caught his eye, it read: Demon Monster battling tournament in three days, show your strength and sign up! Double shivered, the very though of fighting something as scary sounding as a demon beast is one thing he would like to stay out of.

Coming to the castle, the drawbridge was up. A waddle doo stood guard on top of the wall.

"State your buisness here foreigners!" He yelled in a squeaky voice. Eddy was about to yell back some rude remark but Alice clamped a hand over his big mouth.

"We need to talk to the king!" Alex yelled. Ed then waved to the waddle doo and the orange puffs eye widened as far it would go.

"You shall not pass! Kirby is the enemy!" He yelled, then disappeared.

"Oh yeah, I forgot the king hated kirby..." Alyssa said, sheepishly smiling at the impatient Eddy.

"What? If they won't let us in, them I'm going in!" Eddy said, and walked up to Alice. "Can you throw me over the wall?" Alice looked at him weird.

"That's not a bad idea. Here, you throw Eddy and I'll throw Double D, like last time." Alyssa said. She picked up Double D.

"H-Hey! Why do I have to go with him?" He questioned.

"So Eddy won't run off by himself and forget to lower the bridge. Now GO!" Alyssa and Alice threw the two Eds over the wall, and Alex threw Ed, who was pretending he was superman.

Inside the castle

All three boys landed inside with a plop. Since their skin was really soft, they didn't get any more brain damage then they already had. Double D rubbing his head and readjusted his hat. Eddy was already up and about. He began to search through barrels and chests for anything valuable. "Eddy! Stop that!" Double D cried, tugging Eddy out of a wooden chest. Ed got up and joined Eddy going through stuff.

Double D followed his friends through the entrance halls until they got to the main switch for letting down the bridge. Unfortunately, it was guarded by little waddle dees and that waddle doo. "Hey Ed, go check if those guys have anything good on them." Eddy said, hiding behind a corner with Double D and Ed. He agreed whole heartedly, wanting to get a closer look to these strange creatures. Ed leapt at them with a crazy look in his eyes. The waddle dees were startled by this sudden appearance and had no idea what to do.

While they were distracted, Double D and Eddy ran at the switch and pulled it down, releasing the bridge. It hit the ground in front of the girls loudly alerting everyone in the castle of their entrance. They ran inside just before the waddle dees made sense of the situation and pulled back up the drawbridge. The six of them were surrounded by the waddle dees, all holding spears and looking at them angrily. The little kirby Eds were kind of afraid what would happen, but the girls had little hearts in their eyes. The little orange puffs were just so adorable.

"I feel... like I'm in creampuff land..." Alice said dreamily. Eddy looked at her with a invisible raised eyebrow. Alex agreed whole heartedly, but Alyssa didn't say anything. She just shook off the sudden urge to hug all these little puffs and grabbed a spear from one of the soldiers. It tried to grab it back, but Alice stopped it and looked hard at it with her icy blue eyes. It stopped trying and huddled into the corner in fear. Alyssa stopped another one from charging at her with just her foot.

"Hey! That's cruel!" Alex said. Everyone raised an eyebrow at her. "Hey, even I have some kindness!"

"Look, we just want audience with the king. Afterwards, we will leave." Double D tried to tell them. The waddle doo nodded and led the six away. The walk through the long hallways was well... long. They finally reached a giant door and the waddle doo opened it to reveal the fat penguin king bickering with a man on a tv screen. There was some sort of podium in the center of the room. The lights were dimmed out.

"You must pay the rest of the fees before we send any more." The man said, holding up an abacus. Obviously, the numbers were pretty high.

"Screw you! I never pay because all your 'powerful' demon beasts always fail to destroy Kirby!" The king yelled, and shut off the tv screen. The podium sank into the floor and the lights in the room returned.

"Um, your majesty?" The snail said, tapping the king on the shoulder.

"What?" Escargon pointed to the people before him.

"What the- how did you get through my security?" The king yelled, taking in their appearance. Three cute alien girls and three kirby copies with hair. The blonde snorted.

"What security? You mean that orange one eyed ball of fluff who literally led us right to you?" she said rudely. The little yellow kirby snickered. The black haired stomped on the blondes foot, making her yell out in pain.

"Shut up!" She hissed in Alex's ear.

"We only ask for some proper clothing and a map of the area. We will try to pay back for your service as well as we can your highness." Alyssa said, trying to be polite. She even bowed slightly for emphasis. The sweatshirt rode up her leg slightly.

"No! The king does not take beggars from the street, not begone with you!" Escargon ordered. Eddy fumed.

"Beggars? What the hell! We're not beggars you overgrown side dish!" Eddy yelled at him.

"How dare you!" Both of them kept on shouting insults at each other until Dedede bashed Escargon on the head with his hammer. Eddy snickered.

"I have come to a decision that you will get the clothing and other things you need, but..." He said, lowering the girls hopes of getting real clothes that fit. "-you have to give me the three kirbys and allow me to use them as monsters for this little tournament I'm having." He said, an evil grin on his face.

"Brilliant your majesty!" The snail said. All six of them were speechless.

"I wanna fight! I wanna fight!" Ed yelled, jumping up and down on his little green feet. Alex hugged him and scowled at the king.

"They aren't monsters." Alice said.

"Hey, it's alright Alice, if these monsters are anything like the ones we fought on the way here, its sure to be a piece of cake!" Eddy assured. Alyssa looked at Double D, who seemed kind of nervous about all this.

"You want to?"

"...No, but if it's to get us our necessary materials, I'm going to have to." Double D scratched his head.

"All right then, Escargon, lead these kirbys-"

"We have NAMES you know!" Eddy yelled. "It's Eddy!"

"I'm Eddward, but people normally call me Double D." The red kirby with the ski hat said.

"ED!" said the last one. Dedede just ignored them and continued where he left off.

"to their new rooms. I will personally lead the young ladies to where they can find some more suitable clothing." Escargon sighed but did as he was told, leading the three boys out of the throne and leaving the girls with Dedede.

"Why do I suddenly feel a large chill in the room?" Alyssa whispered to Alex.

"I don't know, but I feel it too."

At Holy Nightmare

"Seems that those boys will be entering a competition." The man with glasses said. The figure behind him chuckled.


	3. Discoveries of possible death

Evil Kings, cute creampuffs, awesome powers, what more could any ed edd n eddy fan ask for? :D

* * *

King Dedede, followed by some waddle dees, led the three girls to a large room somewhere on the fourth floor of the castle. "You ladies be comfortable now, the clothes are inside and your new room is down the hall." He said, and opened the door. All three girls nearly fainted, their mouths agape. Inside were multiple waddle dees, working on clothings of every kind. Most of them were robes for the king. King Dedede pushed them inside and shut the door.

"It's kind of weird that Dedede would be so nice..." Alice said, scratching her chin as they walked through the room.

"Yeah, he was such an ass before." Alex agreed. Waddle dee's continued their tasks, ignoring them as they passed. A tiny little waddle dee ran up to them with a clipboard, pencil, and papers. It didn't have a mouth, so it couldn't tell them what it wanted. But there were instrusctions on the paper.

_Draw up what you want us to make for you!_

It read. Alex and Alice looked at Alyssa, since they weren't very good artists. The brunette gave her friends blank looks before sighing. "Fine, what do you girls want?" She asked, twirling the pencil between her fingers and tapping it on the paper. They didn't notice the shadow watching them from the halls, with beady yellow eyes. It left before anyone could look.

With the Eds

This guy was fast for a snail, Double D noted. The snail stopped and Ed bumped into his shell. The snail coughed a bit into his hand, probably to hold back some insults. "Here we are, your new room." He said, and opened the door to reveal more of a dungeon rather than a room. The windows were barred and the bed was just a matress attatched to the wall. A red dusty carpet in the center and a toilet in the corner.

"What the heck is all this?" Eddy yelled at Escargon. He just laughed and shoved them inside.

"You will be released when it's time for training, if you've got any smarts, maybe you'll leave then." The snail left then. Double D tried to push open the door. Locked.

"Uh, Eddy, we've got a bit of a problem..." Double D said, still tring to push open the door.

"Move aside. Let a REAL man handle this." Eddy said, pushing Double D to the side and pushing the door. No good. "Cmon... OPEN!" He yelled at the door and continued to try to push. "Ed! Open the door."

"Okey dokey!" Ed charged at the door, ready to bust it down when it opened and Ed ended up face first into the brick wall.

"So... more star warriors?" Said someone with a Spanish accent. Double D and Eddy looked out from the door to see a knight, wearing a metal mask, a dark cape, white gloves, and purple shoes. His yellow eyes glowed through the eye hole in the mask. Skin was navy blue.

"Star warrior? I have no idea what you are talking about, but thank you so much for releasing us! If I may ask, what is your name?" Double D said.

"I am known as Meta knight. Now hurry, you must go find your friends and leave. The king does not promise what he says. He plans to kill you during the tournament." Meta knight said. Ed fell out of the wall, shaking his head of the debris.

"But, how do you know this? Eddy!" Double D turned to see Eddy charging out of the room, pulling Ed to his feet and bolting down the halls. He looked back at Meta knight to see that he had disappeared. Double D blinked his beady little eyes before running after his friends. _How mysterious..._

In the kings courtroom

"Is everything going to plan Escargon?" Dedede asked, sitting on his throne. Escargon nodded.

"Oh yes your majesty! Everything is going according to plan."

"Good, because soon those three kirbys will be too exhausted and those girls will be perfect new specimens for my demon beast to snack on, isn't that right Chompy?" There was a loud growl coming from deep in the floor of the throne room. Both Dedede and escargon laughed evilly. A small waddle dee heard everything, and ran off to warn the girls and Eds.

An hour later

The Eds had been running up stairs, through corridors, and even out a window once in search of their other three friends. "Wow, those waddle dees made these perfect!" They heard Alice exclaim. Double D and Eddy hitched a ride on the speeding Ed, who was pretty much unstoppable now that he was running so fast. One of the larger doors opened as the Eds passed it. Three little heads were turned to see them step out of the room in their new attire.

Alex wore a long dark shoulderless forest green shirt that went just above her knee, white straps holding it up. She also wore black tights underneath and had some sneakers. Alyssa stepped out, wearing a white tank top and over it was a black corset with red lace holding it together, black skirt that was above her knee and black slip on shoes. Alice had on a black button up shirt with a blue tie, black shorts with a blue belt and black combat boots. All three guys were too busy gaping that Ed forgot to stop running and smacked all three of them into the brick wall.

"Was that them?" Alex asked, trying to look through the cloud of dust that Ed had kicked up while running. Alice coughed and tried to fan away the dust.

"You'd think that this place would be a little cleaner..." Ed, Edd, and Eddy ran back to them, bumps on their round colored heads. "What happened to you guys? You look like you smashed your heads against a brick wall or something." Alice picked up Ed and inspected the purplish lumps on his head.

"Forget the lumps! We've gotta get out of here, the king plans to-" Double D started.

"Have a tournament, we know, we were there you know." Alex said, poking at the lump on Ed's head. He flinched slightly.

"No! He actually plans to-"

"Why don't you guys come with us for a bit, we'll help you out with those lumps." Alyssa said, and they began to walk to their room. Double D tried to say more, but just sighed. Eddy elbowed Double D and pointed to the girls.

"They're going to take us to their ROOM Double D, don't screw this up for us!" He said excitedly, then ran after the group. Double D had to be amazed at his friends pervertedness, of all the things happening, he had to focus on that. The little red puff ran after his friends.

In the room

The room was very large, it had a living room, three bedrooms, a kitchen, bathroom, and a patio overlooking the town below. "Wow! This place is amazing!" Ed said, bouncing up and down on the couch in the living room. Alex laughed and plucked him off the couch. Alice got a first aid kit from one of the drawers and began to administer Eddy's bump. Alyssa picked up Double D and plopped him onto the couch.

"I can look after myself you know." He said, making a stubborn little pout and folding his arms. Alyssa looked him in the eyes.

"We both know that, but I want to do this for you." She said sternly, making Double D feel a little happy that she would care about him this much.

"So where are you guys staying?" Alice asked, finished with her job on Eddy.

"That cruddy snail locked us in a cell!" Eddy exclaimed.

"It's true, he did." Ed agreed.

"Hm, and exactly who let you out?" Alex asked, wrapping the gauze tight.

"Some guy named Meta knight." Double D said. All three girls froze.

"WHA?" They crowded around Double D on the couch, knocking both Eddy and Ed off. Double D sweatdropped slightly. The door slammed open to show a waddle dee.

"ORANGE MUTANT!" Ed screamed, then tried to suck it in but Alex bandaged his mouth shut.

"Um, hello there, do you need anything?" Double D asked, leaning into Alyssa's touch as she tried to put medicine on the bump. The waddle Dee ran into the room, slamming the door behind it. It started to wave it's stubby little arms about, signalling what he was saying.

"Um sorry, I'm not a very good charade player." Alice said.

"He says that the king plans to kill us and that we need to leave right away." Heads turned to see Ed, the gauze off and translating. Even the waddle Dee was surprised, he thought that the green one was the idiot of the group.

"Uh, okay then, but where would we go? We aren't familiar with this area and we need supplies, that's why we're here." Alyssa stated. The waddle dee scratched the side of its orange head before running off and out the door.

"How do we know we can trust him?" Double D asked.

"We don't have any other options, unless you prefer to walk on aimlessly without any idea what we're doing." The waddle dee came back in holding a map. It unfurled the map to show a blueprint of the entire castle. It pointed to a certain spot in the castle, indicating where they were at the moment. It made a few sounds as well.

Eddy elbowed Ed. "Translate." He said. Ed climbed onto the table and sat next to the waddle dee.

"We're right here." The waddle dee made a few more sounds and moved its hand to the mether reigons of the castle. "The smartest idea would to first find things these pretty young ladies can protect themselves with." Eddy and Ed glared at the waddle dee, it sweatdropped and continued its instructions, knowing it was walking on eggshells. It made some more sounds. "The armory is near the broadcasting room, where they make the ddd channel." Ed continued.

"Wait, they have tv here?" Eddy asked, the waddle dee nodded and pointed to the tv set in one of the bedrooms. Ed and Eddy looked excited, but before the green and yellow puffs could run off, Alice grabbed them and made Ed sit back on the table, and Eddy in her lap.

"Sounds good, but how do we know we can trust you? You're a soldier of the king, and not a very strong one at that." Alex pointed out, eyebrow raised and leaning back in her chair. The waddle dee looked a bit sullen then, it was cruel, but it was the truth.

"Hey, quit picking on the little guy. He seems different than the other soldiers, and we've got no one else to trust around here." Alyssa said, narrowing her brown eyes at the blonde. The waddle dee then perked up slightly and looked at her with big glossy eyes. Double D didn't like the way it looked at her one bit.

"So, you mind leading us to the armory?"

Deep in the heart of Dedede castle

The six walked down the dark stairwell, the large stone closed in walls made Double D slightly chlostrophobic (sorry about the miss spelling). They finally made it to the bottom, there was a room with a large red sign on the top reading 'ON AIR'. The waddle dee pointed to the door, making some more noises. "The armory is just past the broadcasting room." Ed translated.

Eddy and Alex peeked through the door to see Escargon and some waddle dees filming King Dedede with a horribly made kirby puppet. Dedede threw it to the ground and hit it with his hammer with intense force. Just past the cameras, Alex could see a door labeled 'armory'. Eddy's ego shrunk slightly seeing the fat king pound the puppet and they closed the door.

"They're all in there! How are we going to get past all those people?" Alex asked. The waddle dee shrugged.

"I've got an idea." All heads were turned to Ed.

"Wow, you're on a smartness streak, you know that?" Alice said, Ed beamed with pride.

An hour later

"And that's a wrap! Good job your majesty!" Escargon clapped as the obese king finished his show and walked off the stage. The door opened to reveal three somewhat large waddle dees and one regular sized one. "Who are you?" The snail asked snottily. The first one spoke up in a male voice. _Sounds kind of familiar though... _The old snail thought.

"We are... ahem... We are three waddle dees who have been thrown out of our village because of our size. We hoped to find jobs as soldiers here." It said. Escargon rubbed his whiskers in thought. Then looked at the small waddle dees working about.

"Seems like a good idea, your first task is-"

The second one stepped up. "To polish all of the things in the armory? Of course we will!" All of them walked to the armory with a confused Escargon watching them walk past. Dedede saw them as well, but just shrugged. _More refugees to bask in the glory that was me probably. _He thought.

All four of them rushed into the armory and shut the door. The small waddle dee flicked on the light switches and the girls pulled off the orange colored sheets with peach paint on it and eye holes. In their arms were Ed, Double D, and Eddy. "Wow, who knew that people around here would be so stupid?" Eddy remarked. Alice and Alex nodded their agreement but mouths went wide as the large show of weaponry was presented. The girls dropped the kirbys onto the stone floor and started to stare in awe at all the beautiful gleaming metal and carved wood.

The waddle dee led the way past many crates of swords, axes, spears, arrows, and even more shiny weapons to a more secluded spot. The waddle dee opened a crate hidden from anyone's view to reveal... clothing. Alyssa reached in and pulled out some red and black striped knee socks, Alex pulled out some green and black striped fingerless gloves, and Alex reached in to pull out two blue and black striped arm warmers. "This is nice and all, but how are we going to protect ourselves with these? They aren't weapons." Alice said, pulling on one of the arm warmers.

As soon as she said 'weapons', the clothing began to change. Alyssa's socks became long red and black gleaming swords. Alex's gloves became spiked metal gloves. She punched a empty crate and it exploded with wood bits flying everywhere. Alice's turned into twin rifles. "Wow..." The three said.

"Hey! What about us? Do we get awesome weapons too?" Eddy asked. The waddle dee shook its head no.

"He said no Eddy." Ed translated.

"I know that much moron! Why don't we?" Eddy yelled. The entrance to the armory then slammed open.

"WHO'S IN HERE?" Yelled the obnoxious voice of King Dedede himself.


	4. Bet on it

Please review and enjoy the story~ Know this, the Eds are the size of large cats and the girls are the size of seven year olds.

* * *

Deep inside the armory

"Oh dear! We're in big trouble if he finds us!" Double D said. They all split up into different directions. Alyssa and the waddle dee took to the left, Alice and Double D to the right, and Alex, Ed, and Eddy took above, climbing up the crates and trying to find someplace safe to hide.

"There is only some large waddle dees in here your highness, pay it no mind." They heard Escargon say to Dedede.

"No, I heard other voices. FEMALE voices." He said. All three girls swallowed hard.

"It's probably Fumu or the Cabinet minister's wife then your majesty. We should probably prepare for tonight." The king then scoffed and there was footsteps leaving the armory, and the door shut closed. Then, total silence. Alex came out of a crate holding both boys close to her chest. They could barely breathe through her large breasts. When her grip loosened, they both took in a deep breath of air but Ed just put his head back in.

"So you think we should get out of here now?" Eddy offered, face now red slightly.

"Yeah, let's go find the other guys. I wonder what they have in store for tonight..." She stepped out of the crate and onto the floor, putting both boys down. Ed put up a struggle but Eddy whapped him upside the head.

Back at the room

"You need to train yourselves to prepare for the upcoming tournament." Ed translated, a bored expression on his face. The waddle dee made more noises. "The palace yards are the best places in the castle." Then a loud bell rang through the castle and the waddle dee left.

"When's dinner? I'm starving!" Eddy complained. His stomach growled in agreement. The door burst open and Escargon walked inside, three waddle dees holding plates of food and placing them on the table.

"I hope you ladies are hungy because-" He saw the Eds with them, glaring at the snail with deadly intent on their faces for locking them in a cell. "What the- How'd you get out?" Alice got up from her seat.

"Why the hell did you lock them in a cell?" She shot, Escargon backed up slowly, the waddle dees already out the door. He bolted from the scene. Ed and Eddy were already on the food, scarfing it down like the greedy little animals they were.

Outside the next day

"Alright Double D, let's see your skills with a sword." Alyssa said, taking her left and right socks off and they changed into swords. She handed one to him. He tried to pick it up, but it was too heavy.

"Can't I just stay out and let Ed and Eddy fight?" He asked, giving up on picking it up.

"No, this training is also just in case you get attacked by a swordsman. Now either pick that sword up or inhale it." She ordered. He sighed and decided with the latter. He swallowed it and instantly he became Sword Double D. The red blade shined in the afternoon sun. His sock hat turned into a red and yellow hat with a little yellow ball at the end. The sword was lighter and her could swing it easier.

"Okay, here I come!" Alyssa yelled, then came at Double D. He lifted the sword into a blocking position and he blocked. Metal clashed against metal as she swung. She caught him unprepared by taking the flat of the blade and smacking him into the wall. He bounced off the stone and landed in the fountain, back to normal now. The sword laid in the water. Alyssa picked it up and it turned into a wet sock.

"Please, no more..." He begged as Alyssa dragged him inside.

"Do you know that Ed is getting stronger than you? Just this morning I saw him cutting a traning dummy into splinters!" She said. "Kind of impressive really, considering that... oh we're here." double D looked at what she was directing to see a kitchen.

"We're going to train in here or eat?"

"Neither. I just need to grab something here." She looked through the cabinets and bent down in the drawers.

"Do you know how Eddy's DO-" He looked at Alyssa's back to see the skirt had riden up and now her panties were showing.

"Found it!" Alyssa stood properly and in her hand was a frying pan. "Uh, Double D, are you alright?" He was on the ground out cold with his nose bleeding. The door slammed open to reveal a red in the face Eddy, panting hard.

"Alex got into the chocolate in the main kitchens and is literally running up the walls!" He screamed, then Alex sped by. She was foaming at the mouth, eyes looking totally insane and was actually running on the ceilings like a madwoman.

"WWOOOOOOOOO! I GOT DA POWA!" She screamed. Eddy and Alyssa sweatdropped and Double D was still out cold on the ground.

"Where's Alice? Wasn't she supposed to be training with you?" Alyssa asked, poking Double D in the face to ensure that he was still breathing.

"Alex was trying to hug me to death so I ran. Who knows where that girl is."

With Alex

"WOOOOOHOOOOOOO!" She slammed the door open to one of the waddle dee's rooms. They were all prepared to attck when she suddenly pocked one up and kissed it where it's mouth would have been. Then she ran back outside screaming like a lunatic. All the other waddle dees looked at the one to see that he was blushing mega hard. Alex was running so much that she nearly collided with a familiar pink puff ball in the halls.

"Poyo?"

"KIRBY!" Alex was about to pounce on the innocent puff when she was hit upside the head by Alice's elbow.

"That's enough out of you now." She said, then proceded to drag the blonde away. Kirby had a question mark over his head.

"Found her!" Alice cried, opening the door to the room to find Alyssa and the Eds already back.

"So how'd you find her?" Alyssa nudged Alex with her foot.

"She was screaming at the top of her lungs. Kind of hard not to notice." Large explosions came from outside the patio. Double D walked outside to see many fireworks exploding in the night sky.

"Wow! What is all this about?" He said. The rest of the gang joined and saw as the next fireworks spelled for a gambling night in Dedede's castle. Alice let her grip on Alex go and Eddy had dollar signs flashing in his eyes. Alice and Eddy looked at each other and grinned widely. They ran out of the patio and room with excited looks on their faces.

Alex groaned a bit and limped inside. "I don't like the sound of this gambling night..." Alyssa said.

"So do I, I mean, why would they let Alice and Eddy gamble?" He asked.

"Yeah. Alice was always scary when it came to gambling..." She said, sighing.

"I wanna play! I wanna play!" Ed shouted, bouncing up and down. Then he ran out of the patio and into the halls.

"Ed! Wait!" Double D yelled, then ran after him. Alyssa picked up Alex and followed after the boys.

Ball Room

"Woah..." They all said. The room was filled with slot machines, card tables, betting tables, and there was a small bar at the corner. The walls were orange and there was a big crystal chandelier in the ceiling. The place was every gamblers dream. Alice was at the card tables, raking in the money. Eddy was in her lap with a jar, it was already half way full with gold coins.

"Let's try it out Alex." Alyssa said. Alex was feeling better by now and they both rushed to the slot machines. Double D came up to Alyssa and watched as she deposited the coin.

"Alyssa, these things are cheap scams. You're going to have to be really lucky if-" The slots hit three sevens and coins came out of the slot in a mad rush. "THREE SEVENS?" Double D yelled, jaw hitting the floor also seeing that Alex got it too.

"Alex? I gotta go pee!" Ed said, tugging on her shirt.

"One minute Ed! I'm gonna try this out again!" She saaid excitedly, then placed another coin in.

"Here Ed, I'll help you out." Double D said, glaring at Alex and leading Ed out. Once they were out the door, a large net grabbed the two with Eddy already in it. "What the? What's going on?" Double D asked. Holding the net was Dedede and next to him was some weird guy with a mustache and uniform. He opened his mouth to reveal large fangs and drooling as he ate some of the coins.

"MONSTER!" Ed screamed, but no one could hear them since the sound of gambling was too loud.

Back inside

Alex, Alice, and Alice were at one of the betting tables. They were raking in the coins like crazy. From the side, Dedede and the monster thing came up and pushed the original dealer aside. "Okay ladies, have you placed your bets?" The beast asked.

"Yep!" They all said, mounds of cash on certain spots.

"No more bets." He said, then span the marble on the betting wheel. It hit a 38 and the money was sucked through a tube. All three girls looked perplexed. "Don't worry, it happens." He said.

Alice shook her head. "You're right, okay, lay it on me!" She said, pushing her money onto a spot. Alex and Alyssa did the same.

"LAAADDDIEEES AND GENTLEMEN!" Yelled a voice. Heads were turned to see king Dedede on a stage next to something large covered by a cloth. "What I have here is one of the greatest prizes so far! If you can win more than 3,000,000 deden* (*the currency here), you will win these!" He pulled back the cloth to reveal all three Eds. The crowd roared and began to bet more.

"What the- What's going on here?" Alex asked, anger showing in her voice. Dedede came up and smiled.

"Your little friends here agreed to be the prizes for my gambling house."

"NO WE DIDN'T! YOU SNUCK UP ON US!" Eddy yelled. The girls glared at the smirking penguin.

"Just know this, if you don't get 3,000,000 deden, your friends are goners." He chuckled then whispered to the dealer. "Make sure they lose everything they've got." He added with a chuckle. The dealer showed his fangs and grinned. Dedede left with six pairs of eyes glaring at him.

"Place your bets." The dealer said. The ball went round and round and landed on a number. The hose came and sucked up the remanents of the money. All three girls had looks of shock on their faces until an idea struck Alex. She tore off her shoes and held them before the crowd behind her.

"WHO WANTS TO BUY THESE?" She yelled. Alice and Alyssa understood what she was getting at. The fanged dealer cursed inwardly, but then smiled. Alex's money went away and Alice stood and removed her tie and Alyssa removed her shoes.


	5. Let the fights begin

Don't freak out people, these girls are SELLING THEIR CLOTHES so that they can keep playing. They aren't strippers and be sure that after this Dedede is going to die.

* * *

Last Chapter:

_"Place your bets." The dealer said. The ball went round and round and landed on a number. The hose came and sucked up the remanents of the money. All three girls had looks of shock on their faces until an idea struck Alex. She tore off her shoes and held them before the crowd behind her._

_"WHO WANTS TO BUY THESE?" She yelled. Alice and Alyssa understood what she was getting at. The fanged dealer cursed inwardly, but then smiled. Alex's money went away and Alice stood and removed her tie and Alyssa removed her shoes._

Chapter 5

The three boys watched as the girls threw out their dignity and gave up their clothes to free them. They and most of the crowd (which was filled with dirty men) were blushing bright red as Alex tore off her tights. She held it up and the tights were replaced by a heap of coins. "They've gotta win this soon, or else we're going to be either taken by someone or..." Double D said, covering his eyes.

"They're going to end up naked..." Eddy finished, drooling as Alice took off her black shirt to reveal a turquoise bra. This continued until all three girls were clad in only their underwear, bras, and their weapon/clothing.

"We've gotta win this, okay I'm betting everything we've got in lucky number 13!" Alice yelled, slapping the remanents of the coins on it. The beast smiled, showing his toothy grin.

"Aaahh... Aahhh... **WAH CHOO!**" Alex sneezed and blew out a big bubble of snot. Then she sniffed it back into her nose. "Sorry, I'm kinda cold without my clothes on..." she mumbled and rubbed her nose.

"Aren't you nervous?" Alyssa asked, glaring at the blonde. The beast sweatdropped and looked at his fingers to see that he had dropped the ball by accident and that it landed on the number 13. All three girls looked at each other with pure joy and hugged each other. Money flooded out of the hoses, more than 3,000,000 deden, that's for sure. "You did it Alice! Now let's go buy our clothes back!" Alyssa said, noticing that all the guys had nosebleeds and were staring at them. They seemed dissappointed for some reason.

The beast growled and unleashed its full form, a giant beastly coyote with acid dripping from its fangs. Around its neck was the key to the cage. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" Alex screamed, face twisted into a grimace. They dodged an incoming paw and Alice launched Alyssa at the beast, stripping her stockings off and slicing the beast's collar in half. The key fell into Alex's hands and she ran over to the Ed's cage.

They were still nosebleeding as she opened it. "Quit thinking perverted thoughts and get out there!" Alex kicked Eddy and Double D straight into the beast. The coyote opened its mouth and its fangs started to shoot at them like spikes. Double D thought quickly and inhaled some. Eddy caught on and inhaled as well. Both boys transformed and were now Needle Eddy and Needle Double D.

"SUCK IT FLEA BAG!" Alice yelled, and fired her rifles at the demon beast. she only managed to clip it's ear but it reeled back in pain. Its tail swiped at Alice and knocked her clean into a card game. Eddy jumped from behind her and curled into a spiky ball. Alyssa took the flat of her blade and smashed Eddy straight into the beast, sending it clean through the wall.

"Strike!" Alyssa exclaimed. Double D crept up behind the coyote, it was too busy shaking off the pain to notice the red puffball.

"Take this!" He exclaimed, then released all the needles onto the coyote. Alex fed Ed a boxing glove. He now had a red bandanna on his head, Ed transformed into fighting Ed. Alex and Ed came down on the beast for the final attack. They did a massive punch on it's stomach, and the black beast exploded into dust. The crowd of shaken men cheered, Alice managed to get back up on two feet but plopped into a chair and began to gamble again.

"She never learns does she?" Double D asked, now back to normal.

"Nope, even at the risk of her own life..." Alex mumbled, pounding the ache out of her back and buying her shirt.

The next day

"YOU ARE DEAD!" Eddy yelled once he saw the fat penguin tyrant. The yellow puff chased the penguin with the anger bright in his eyes. Now, if you are watching this from overhead and you got rid of the roof, it would look like pac man was chasing an inky blob in the labrynth of turns and twists before he finally gained on him. Eddy was about to inhale when he was cut off by a sword unsheathing in front of him and the blade held to his face.

Meta knight pointed the yellow blade at the also yellow star warrior in front of him. "Leave your majesty, I will handle this one." He said, but the king didn't need to be told twice. He fled like a scared child. "You, why are you so angry at the king?" Although he already knew the answer, word around the castle was that three kirbys got captured and they defeated the demon beast dealer. But at a sacrifical cause, their female companions had to give much of their dignity.

"That fatty owes me a lotta cash and I want revenge for last night, now get outta my way!" Eddy tried to run past Meta knight, but he got slapped and was sent back.

"Reacting on just your anger is a foolish way to fight." Meta knight prepared for another attack but saw a looming shadow over Eddy.

"What? Too chicken to-" **WHAM! **He was kicked straight into the wall with only one foot. Alice put down her foot and glared at Eddy.

"You think its funny to skip out on training? I asked you a question!"

"N-No ma'am!" Eddy crawled out of the rubble, Alice was really pissed and wasn't afraid to land a punch on him. She turned to Meta knight and bowed her head slightly.

"Thanks for stopping this idiot, he certainly needed the excersise." She said, then began to drag him away as he struggled to get away. Meta knight watched them leave with a sweatdrop on his head. Sword and Blade knight rounded the corner and passed Alice and Eddy. They gave them a quick glance before looking away and back to Meta knight.

"More star warriors?" Sword knight asked.

"Seems like it, but stay on your toes. We do not know what the king has planned for the tournament today." Meta knight said, then by a swish of his cape, he left.

With everyone

Eddy was thrown into the air and landed in the fountain. He spat out water and glared at Alice. "WHAT THE HELL WOMAN? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" He yelled, then she got out her guns. "Eep." He squeaked out and ran for his life, dodging the rapid bullets being fired at him. Alyssa and Double D stopped their fighting session so they could watch eddy flee for his life.

"Alice! You're overdoing all this!" Double D yelled to the infuriated black haired girl. A bullet whizzed past his head and soon he joined Eddy in running for his life as Alice chased after them trying to hit them with bullets. Alex extended her leg in front of Alice and tripped her.

"Alice, calm down. We'll get to Dedede soon enough, but killing the guys that have to compete won't help anything." Alyssa said, helping Alice up and brushing the grass off her.

"Yeah! So stop trying to destroy my good looks." Eddy added. Alice snorted and rolled her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean!"

Alex was practicing boxing with Ed, he was transformed into Fighter Ed and he did a punch into her. The punch was so strong it sent her reeling into the stone wall. It broke and she slid to the ground on her head. "I'm okay!" She yelled, then gave a thumbs up.

That Afternoon

The girls sat in the stands, the Eds were getting ready as the stage was quickly set up by the waddle dee's. All of the fighters were getting ready in a tent. "Guys... I don't feel so good." Ed moaned in pain, his face was greener than usual.

"I told you not to eat that car engine an hour ago, but nooooo. You just HAD to eat it." Double D threw his stubby arms in the air for emphasis.

"Hello poor commoners and those below me!" The Eds all peeked from the tent to see Dedede starting some announcements before it begins. "And remember, watch the DDD channel for some reshowings of the tournament today! The winner here will win 5,000,000,000 deden!" Eddy's and Alice's eyes lit up excitedly. "And a whole mountain of watermelons!" Ed and Alex started drooling uncontrollably.

"My, the competition seems fierce..." Double D said, Ed and Eddy turned to see a bunch of demon beasts and other tough looking dudes warming up. In the midst of them was the pink puff ball. "What did they call him again..." He pondered then snapped his tiny fingers. "Kirby! That was it!" The pink one noticed them and ran up, smiling innocently.

"Kirby!" He looked at the three and pointed at Eddy. "Kirby." Then he clapped and smiled.

"What are you talking about? I'm not you!" Eddy slapped his hand away and Kirby looked at him, puzzled.

"Poyo?"

"Now, commoners of Dreamland, I give you, this weird green looking kirby!" Ed was shoved onto the stage, his stomach gurgled a bit as he walked. "And his opponent is... Bone, the crusher!" A large looking man stepped up, wearing dinosaur bones as armor and his face was unseeable through the skull/mask. In his hand was a club made from the femur of a dinosaur.

"Holy crap..." Alyssa's eyes widened at the size of the guy.

"Ed doesn't look so good!" Alex cried out, seeing that Ed was more of a darker shade of green than usual.

_This is going to be easy... he's so puny! _Bone thought, grinning to show fangs.

"And FIGHT!" Escargon called. Bone ran up to Ed and prepared his first attack.

"Oh man, I'm gonna be sick!" Ed mumbled. he covered his mouth, but wasn't able to hold back the sudden lurch of his stomach. Letting loose the vomit, it sprayed all over Bone, making him retch and slip. He fell to the ground defeated and smelled worse than crap. Ed ran off the stage to the bathroom. Alex got off the stands and ran after him, evryone had their eyes wide and mouths gaping. Eddy burst into laughter, Double D was looking at Ed, laying down a bit on Alex's lap with a cold wet towel on his forehead.

"That's one way to win a fight..." Alice whispered, holding back a chuckle.


	6. That's just gross

Please tell all your friends about this story and review! MAY DEDEDE ROT IN- *gets hit with a flower pot* If you have a thing against bodily things like blood or pimples, i suggest you close this page.

* * *

As Ed lay in Alex's lap, skin still more of a darker green than normal, the fighting continued. After the waddle dee's had reluctantly cleaned up Ed's barf, Eddy was shoved onto the stage. "Why do I have to?" Eddy complained. Everyone laughed at Eddy's expense as he continued to fuss. Alice was watching with a blank look on her face, but you could see in her eyes that she was amused. "Double D! You get out here and fight!"

"No thank you Eddy, I am rather just fine standing over here where it's safe."

"Damn you!" Double D just smiled in victory. The ground shook and a large metallic octopus came onto the stage, making whirring noises and breathing fire. Eddy looked at it with wide eyes and jaw hitting the ground. "Oh my god..."

"AND NOW, THE PEE COLORED KIRBY VERSUS OCTOSAW!" Escargon screamed into the mic.

"I AM NOT PEE COLORED!" Eddy yelled, infuriated. He chased Escargon around the stage in a blind fury and tried to swallow him, but he managed to get off the stage before he was eaten. "YOU'RE LUCKY THAT THERE'S CHILDREN HERE!" He yelled at Escargon. The old snail just smirked. Eddy was ready to serve him as an entree when one of the steel limbs of Octosaw grabbed him.

"Cmon Eddy! Turn that thing into scrap!" Alice cheered. Octosaw flared and squeezed Eddy tight within its grasp. Eddy struggled to break free, but could feel the light headedness come. Octosaw shot a fireball at him.

_Here's my chance to show off! _He thought, then inhaled the fireball and became Fire Eddy. "Take this you MUTHER FU-"

"Popcorn! Hot buttery popcorn! Five deden a bag!" Yelled one of the vendors.

"I'll buy one!" Alex shouted, she gave five deden to the vendor and he gave her the bag. Alyssa tried to steal some but Alex kept it out of her reach. Eddy melted the metal tentacle holding him with his fiery hot breath. Octosaw roared and swung another tentacle at him. The metal swung directly into his stomach and made him fly straight into a stand. "Ooooh, that's gotta hurt." Alex remarked. Alice covered her eyes from Eddy's beatings.

Eddy got up, a large bruise in his side and rolled over. Narrowly missing a fireball, he lunged at the creature with flames dripping out of his mouth. "RROOOOOOOOAAAAARRRR!" He looked somewhat like Godzilla, breathing fire and starting to lose his marbles. One of the tentacles grabbed Alice and used her to shield itself from Eddy's incoming hit. "What the- YOU BASTARD!" Eddy was fuming even more now. Alice struggled within its grip.

Double D and Kirby watched from the sidelines. Kirby was running around in circles in extreme worry, shouting the word poyo over and over. Double D was contemplating whether Eddy was likely to survive this ordeal. _I sure hope so..._

The yellow puff ball leapt and grabbed Octosaw's mouth, fire burning in both their eyes. He held onto its burning mouth and its grip loosened on Alice a bit. "Quick get out of here!" He yelled, trying to hold on. Alice slipped out of its grip and her arm warmers transformed into guns. Eddy was smacked straight into her once the tentacle hit him. "What the hell! I told you to get out!"

"So?" She simply answered, then shot some bullets at the steel monster. They ricochet off it, not even making a dent. Octosaw's tentacles instantly grew razor blades and they began to come at them.

"Listen to me for once in your life woman!" Eddy yelled, pushing her off the stage and ducking from the razors.

"Jackass..." She muttered, but smiled that he really was worried for her. She watched as Eddy finished the monster off with a bunch of fireballs and making it explode. Shiny tiny pieces fell to the ground. Eddy turned back to normal, looking victorious.

"OH YEAH! WHAT NOW YOU FAT ASS PENGUIN! THINK YOU CAN GET RID OF ME SO EASILY? YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING YOU-" The waddle dees dragged him away and covered his mouth. King Dedede was also being held back by Escargon, the penguin had his mallet ready to pummel when Kirby was shoved onto the stage.

"Due to the pee colored kirby-" Escargon started.

"I AIN'T PEE COLORED!"

"He is disqualified due to insulting the king publicly."

"WHAT? WHY I OUGHTA-" Eddy was thrown into the stands into Alice's lap.

Alex, Alice, and Alyssa ogled at the pink puff known as Kirby, he was just so innocent and cute! They watched as Kirby fought a fierce looking box with teeth. Out of its mouth shot bombs, enemies, and other little evil things. Kirby stood vicorious as the box thingy exploded and Kirby skipped away happily, forgetting the battle he just had.

"That was fast." Alyssa said, watching as Double D was then pushed onto the stage. "Cmon Double D! You can do it!" She yelled. Double D flushed red seeing her cheer for him.

"Oh dear I hope that my opponent won't be very menacing..." He muttered. "Why did I even agree to this entire charade?" He looked back at the stands to see Alyssa giving him a thumbs up and cheereing him on. "Oh yes... Now I remember." He puffed his chest out and tried to look as tough as he could. Out stomped a huge pink monster, looming even larger than Octosaw or Bone. It looked more like fat than muscle though. It had black pants, two stubby white arms, glassy red eyes and puffy cheeks. It's skin was covered in pinkish lumps shiny with white stuff.

"Is that... pus coming out of those lumps?" Alice asked, narrowing her eyes to get a better look.

Alyssa and Eddy looked too, he joiners them shortly after he was dragged away. "Aw gross! That IS pus!" Alyssa exclaimed. Eddy gagged and pretended to choke on something. Ed shot up from his position on Alex's lap.

"Does is spew pudding too?" He asked.

"I hope double D doesn't-" The red kirby retched from the sight and barfed in a garbage can. "...nevermind."

_Okay Double D, you can do this. Just try to look cool for Alyssa and not get covered in disgusting pus. No big deal right? _The puff's pimples exploded and pus came raining down. Double D ran around the stage, barely getting hit by any pus.

"Swallow it Double D!" Alex yelled.

"I am NOT swallowing any amount of that disgusting subsance!" He yelled back.

"Then swallow something that ISN'T pus!" Eddy yelled. Double D's eyes looked around the entire things structure. It was practically sprinkled with pimples and pus. All of a sudden the puff puffed up and spewed out bombs from it's mouth.

"Here goes nothing!" Double D shouted, then prepared to inhale. Just as Double D was going to suck in, the bombs exploded. Double D sucked everything in, explosions and all. There was a bright flash of light and he transformed.

"I've never seen anything like this before..." Meta Knight said from the balcony in the castle. He watched the whole tournament from above with now more interest. Double D's skin turned into a orange reddish color, steam started to puff off of it as well. His whole body swelled slightly and lifted off the ground. He began to fire bombs fromhis mouth at a machine gun's pace at the pus monster. Double D was also able to fly as he shot.

"Battle Balloon Double D?" Alyssa and Alex looked at Alice. "What? It seems like a good name for this. Besides, I've never seen this transformation before."

"Me either. Its more impressive than watchingg Eddy stay quiet for an hour." They all agreed, including Ed.

"Hey! what's that supposed to mean?" Eddy yelled, jumping up and down on his seat.

"Oh nnothing. LOOK OUT!" Alice shoved Eddy out of the way as a blast of pus hit his seat. The pus melted the seat like acid, it hissed and went right through the floor.

"My god... DOUBLE D! BE CAREFUL OF THAT PUS! ITS ACIDIC!" Alyssa yelled at Double D who was floating in the air. Another blast of pus came at the audience. Double D saw it come right at his friends and he shot a bomb at it. The pus exploded into dust from it.

"How dare you try to hurt my dear friends!" Double D said. The pus monster just chuckled, pus oozed from its skin and sizzled the stage. The weight and pus suddenly became too much, because it crumbled and the monster fell through the stage. Double D did a final attack by firing a range of bombs at its head. The beast roared and got hit clean in the eye with a bomb. It burst into a cloud of pus and flame.

"Take cover!" Everyone hit the decks as the pus came raining down on them. IT wasn;t acidic, but it was downright nasty stuff. Escargon came up onto the stage covered in nasty white pus.

"O-Okay everyone, go get cleaned up. The tournament will continue after everything is clean and fixed." He spit out a wad of pus and walked off stage, the crowd retched at the horrible smell and ran home for a shower. Everyone else went inside the castle for a shower. Alyssa scooped up the pus covered and back to normal Double D. He was completely exhausted and had smoke coming from his mouth.

"Shall I give you a bath since you're so tired?" Alyssa asked and winked. He blushed, face totally redder than usual. "I'll take that as a yes then." Meta Knight watched as they walked inside. He was fortunately not covered in pus.


	7. Bath time

"Cmon Eddy! You're not going to get clean just walking around covered in white gunk! I've gotta take a bath too!"Alice said as Eddy refused to hop in the large bath. It was so big that it could have fit over fifty people.

"No! It feels weird that you're the one who's gonna give me a bath! I can bathe myself you know!" He exclaimed. Alice grabbed him by his hair and tried to force him into the pool of water. "NO MEANS NO WOMAN!" He yelled.

"QUIT BEING SUCH A DAMN BABY!" Alex and Ed were already in the bath, playing Marco polo.

"Marco!" Ed cried out. He swam in circles, eyes closed and not aware than he was really clean and would probably freak out if he did.

"Polo!" Alex yelled from behind him, she had on a red bikini she found in the room. Ed turned around and tackled Eddy head on.

"Gotcha!"

"No you moron! Now you got me all wet!" Eddy yelled then kicked him into the pool. As he was distracted, he didn't notice Alice slip into the warm water and hide within the bubbles. She had on a turquiose bikini where the string went around her neck. She mind started to think of the Jaws theme song. "What the- Good. She must've given up..." Eddy relaxed a bit and was about to edge away from the pool when Alice grabbed him and dragged him under the water.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"Maybe you should take off your hat too, I can see some white dripping out of it. Double D held onto his hat with a fierce grip.

"No! Even for the sake of personal hygene, I am NOT taking this off in front of so many people!" They sat at the edge of the pool, Double D was still making up excuses for not going in such a deep pool.

"You're being such a big wuss over nothing! It's not like I'm gonna show everyone what's under it, just wash all the nasty stuff out." She slid into the water, it went to her waist about. She held out her hands for him to take.

"W-Why don't I just go find a nice shower somewhere else? Uh-"

"But don't you **want **to take a bath with me Double D?" She asked while fluttering her eyelashes. She bit her lip in a failed attempt not to laugh at his reaction. His jaw was scraping the tiled floor and his face was a full blown cherry red rather than its normal orange reddish color. "I'll take that as a yes." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the pool.

"AAAAAGGGHHHHH!" Alex screamed as Ed dragged her under the water. "No fair! You peeked, i saw you!" Alex accused.

"No proof!" Alex narrowed her eyes at him and climbed out of the bath. "Aw, please don't be mad. I was playing!" He excused. Alex turned around with a mischevious little grin and jumped into the pool.

"BANZAI!" She screamed before drenching everyone with soapy water. She resurfaced and laughed. "I've always wanted to say that." From the slightly open doorway, Escargon watched the entire thing with a videocamera.

Later, back outside

"Cmon Double D, you can take these sissies." Alyssa encouraged as they walked around the competitors tent. They passed a big bulky looking metal egg. Seems that it was sleeping. All of a sudden, a large hand grabbed her by the waist.

"Now what do we have here? A little girl and her red Kirby?" Asked a large gorrilla with blue fur and a huge mallet.

"Put me down you big moronic lummox!" She cried out. The gorilla just laughed.

"Big words for just a little girl isn't it?" Then he started to shake her about.

"I said... LET GO!"

"Oh dear.." Double D backed up slightly. Alyssa stripped off one of her stockings. "Look guys! Now she's stripping!" Guys started to flock. Double D got really angry from all the perverted guys trying to get a good look at her, and he swallowed the metal egg sleeping. A flash hit and he transformed into metal Double D, his skin was now gray and he weighed a TON!

"Get your filthy paws off me! Ah! Stop!" Alyssa cried out, swinging her sword left and right. Then another hand scooped her up and started to pick at her shirt. Double D couldn't take anymore, silently apologizing to his mother about acting on anger, he changed into a big metal ball and rolled at them like a bowling ball. He hit them all with perfection. The waddle Dee from before held up a card that said, 'STRIKE!'. Alyssa sat among the fallen bodies. Double D returned to normal and the egg popped out of his mouth, still sleeping. Double D was a bit dizzy from the spinning.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Alyssa cried out, scooping up Double D and spinning in circles. "I knew you had fighting potential! I knew it!" She squeezed him tightly as she spun.

"Uh, Alyssa? Aaah..." His face started to turn a little green.

"Oh crap, uhh..." She looked around and found an empty cloth bag with white fuzz at the bottom. Double D took it and released the vomit from his stomach. Alyssa rubbed his back as his whole form twitched and lurched.

"Have you seen my hat Escargon? I can't find it anywhere..." Double D looked at the 'bag' to see it was actually the kings hat. Alyssa grabbed him and they ran off, ditching the hat on the ground full of barf. "Oh, here it is." There was a **SQUISH **sound. "YAAAAAAAAAAAH! ESCARGON!" Then the sound of something getting hit by a mallet sounded and Escargon went flying. Alyssa burst into laughter and Double D was too sick to his stomach to even do anything.

Outside

"My god, what happened to him?" Alex asked, she poked Double D with a finger.

"Cmon sockhead! Wake up!" Eddy yelled. Double D groaned then tried to sleep. He leaned in close to his ear. "Oh Double D... WAKEY WAKEY SLEEPYHEAD!" Eddy shook him back and forth.

"GAH! IM UP! IM UP!" Eddy stopped shaking him and Double D fell into Alyssa's lap.

"Finally, now get out there! Its the semi finals and you're supposed to fight someone!" Alice grabbed him and chucked him out of the tent and into the stage.

"Welcome to the semi-finals! Here we have the blood colored Kirby!" Escargon pointed to Double D, who was sitting on the stage and trying to recollect his senses. "Versus the powerful Bongo!" The old snail pointed at the gorilla who was teasing Alyssa earlier. Double D stood up straight and dusted himself off. The gorilla loomed over him like a shadow. The small nerd gulped loudly. The monster swung his mallet and it hit the ground, causing him to stumble.

"You gonna pay for embarrassing me like that ya squirt!" Bongo picked up Double D, he could smell something putrid in the gorilla's breath.

"TAKE DOWN THAT SACK OF FLEAS DOUBLE D!" Alex screamed. Eddy was making some fast money by making bets on who would win. Most people bet on Bongo. The gorilla lifted up his hammer.

"Oh dear... this is gonna hurt..." The mallet came crashing down on him. Everyone flinched. Bongo lifted his mallet to reveal a flat red blotch on the floor.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! NOW WHO'S THE BEST?"

"No one was actually saying they were the best stupid..." Alyssa said, eyes narrowed. Bongo just gave her a middle finger and that set her off. "THAT'S IT! LEMME AT HIM!" Alice held alyssa back by her corset.

"No Alyssa! This is his fight! Not yours!" She yelled.

"I don't care! He tried to yank off my shirt!" Alyssa was trying to grab the banana brain and was gonna chop him up into tiny little pieces when Double D turned back into a puff ball again.

"You don't know when to stay! This oughta keep you down!" Bongo raised his mallet high. Double D flinched and tried to hold his ground.

"DAMN IT DOUBLE D! MOVE!" Eddy yelled. The red Kirby quickly darted to the right, and just barely missed being a flat red pancake.

"I don't have anything to counter with! How am I going to-" Alyssa was about to tug off her stocking, but Alice was quick and threw one of her guns into the stage. Double D watched it fly and so did Bongo. Before the gorilla could smash it, Double D sucked in the gun. A bright light flashed.

"That oughta set him off." Alice said.

"Wait! Kirby doesn't have a gun form!" Double D came back in with a gray cigar in his mouth, stubble, and rows and rows of guns in his hands. Double D looked like he went through a Grand Theft Auto phase.

"Holy shit..." They all said, except for Ed. He was gaping wider than a hippo.

"It's... wow. Why can't Eddy or Ed get any sweet forms?" Alice asked. Eddy and Ed glared at her.

"I'll show you! Gimmie a gun!" He tugged at her remaining sleeve. Alyssa took off her stocking and turned it into a sword. She rushed inside and found a lighter and came back out. Eddy and Ed were now in the stage. Alyssa lit the sword on fire and threw it. Eddy pushed Ed out of the way and jumped on Bongo's face before sucking in the sword. The light flashed.

"Fire sword Eddy."

"How'd you get that?"

"I played a lot of kirby games, remember?" Alyssa said. "Oh, and I found this." She pulled out a ninja star and threw it to Ed. He swallowed it and became ninja Ed.

"Haw haw haw haw!" Bongo's laugh was deep and really annoying. "More kirby to squish! And after you die, I'm gonna take your girlfriends!" The Eds flared in anger.

"SHE AINT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Yelled a mega pissed Eddy. He lifted his sword and flames swirled around it. He swung the blade and the fire blasted the gorilla. "KICK HIS ASS!" Alice yelled, giving Bongo a middle finger. This time, Alyssa had to hold her back from jumping into the stage and murdering the mallet weilding gorilla. Kirby began to feel left out, three of his look alikes were fighting but there he was standing on the sidelines.

"KRACKO! TICK TOCK! GET YER HINEYS IN HERE NOW!" Bongo yelled. Instantly, a large clock jumped onto the stage. Overhead a white cloud with yellow spikes and a big blue eye flew. Kracko spit out some enemies from its cloud.

"CHANGE OF PLAN, THIS IS THE FINAL BATTLE!" Escargon announced. The entire crowd cheered. Kirby jumped onto the stage and swallowed a waddle doo, transforming into beam kirby.

* * *

**WOOOOO! KIRBY'S VS. BOSSES, WHO WILL WIN? **


	8. Dun dun dun duuuuuun

Watching 'Imagine That' with my baby cousin sleeping next to me. Not as fun or as cute as you think it would be.

* * *

"WOOOOHOO! KICK HIS ASS!" Screamed Alice, pumping her arm into the air. Double D spat out the cigarette in his mouth and crushed it under his foot. It was like he was a completely different person now! He brought out two machine guns and loaded them up.

"This is for all the young ladies in the crowd." He said, and then winked at the crowd. All of the women swooned except for the Als. Alice and Alex sweatdropped and Alyssa tapped her fingers against the bench in annoyance with furrowed brows.

"This is just part of the transformation I bet." Alice said, trying to reassure her angered friend.

"He's kinda like you Alice. Always flirting when you get the chance." Alex smirked.

"That's how I WAS. Okay?" Alice huffed. Alyssa just ignored her friends watched the match with a clenched jaw. Double D began a rapid fire at Kracko, the bullets whizzed through its cloudy surface and the thing began to crackle and thunder loudly. Ed threw ninja stars at Tick Tock and one hit the large clock in the chest. The large clock made ticking noises and music notes with angry faces began to come out of the bells on its head. Tick Tock pulled out the ninja stars and the music notes attacked while the clock charged at Ed.

"PREPARE TO DIE!" Yelled Eddy. He swung his fire blade and a slash of fire hit Kracko across his cloud and some on the eye. It roared in pain then began to shoot lightning at him while thundering loudly. Some people brought out umbrellas just in case. Double D shot many holes into the gorilla's mallet. So that when he swung it, the handle broke right off and the mallet portion fell. Bongo let out a shrill monkey battle cry and tried to grab one of the Eds instead with his huge meaty hands. He took ahold of Ed but then the little ninja used his shuriken to stab into his hands.

"WOOHOO! GO EDS!" Alex cried out. Kirby looked at them sadly. "I LOVE YOU KIRBY!" The three all shouted. Kirby blushed but went back to fighting. Some people gave the chibis odd looks. The Eds looked at the girls with confused looks.

"Traitors..." Eddy muttered, then slashed right into Kracko's eye. He screeched in pain and exploded in a crack of thunder.

"I can't believe they would say that in front of all these people!" Double D said angrily. He unleashed a merciless rapid fire of bullets onto the gorilla, and he screeched in pain. The bullets penetrated him, but because he was only a monster they made holes right through his body. Congo then exploded into a million pieces, but no liquids at all like he was some strange piece of glass.

"ULTIMATE NINJA FIRE!" Ed screamed, then shot a fireball and set Tick Tock ablaze. Tick Tock screamed, a combination of bells and high pitched squeaks. Then the giant clock fell, defeated.

"Winner... Kirbys..." Escargon mumbled. Dedede's fists clenched. He had put a lot of money on the monsters.

An Hour Later

The seven of them walked through the corridors of the castle, the kirbys having some bandages on them now. "Wow... that was... intense." Alyssa said, carrying Kirby. He was surprised when she picked him up, but found being carried was fun.

"Poyo poyo!" He said happily.

"Oh yeah. And did you see how I drove all those young ladies wild?" All eyes except Double D's were on the angry chibi brunette. Kirby could feel the heat of her anger on his head.

"Yeah... sure..."

"Double D, what is WITH you today? You're acting more like Eddy now." Alice said.

"HEY!"

"No one cares about your feelings Eddy. We all know you don't have any." Alyssa said grumpily.

"Okay, that's kind of cold, even for you." Double D said, now pissing her off even more. Alex was getting more edgy.

"You don't say that Double D, no matter how-" **WHAM! **Alyssa kicked Double D into the wall, making the transformation go away. "Ooh... That's gotta hurt..." Double D now was upside down against the wall, stars floating above him and his head spinning from the sudden pain inflicted upon him.

"I really miss how you guys were human." Alice said, facepalming.

"So do I, don't you think I miss extremely handsome?" He asked. Everyone else except Double D sweatdropped.

"Uh huh..." Alice said.

"Pffft..." Alex snickered.

"I'm hungry!" Ed whined.

"They have sure to have some food in the main kitchens. I mean, it should be about lunch-" Escargon rushed to them, holding a big bag.

"You six, and Kirby. By order of King Dedede you are officially, banished from the kingdom."

"WHAT?" They all but Kirby said in unison.


End file.
